Tener sexo les hizo mucho mas…unidos…
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: ellos eran los mejores amigos pero estaban enamorados de otros. El de Heather y ella de Trent y ya estaban cansandos de no ser correspondido ,asi que simplemente lo hacen.


**Total drama no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Ella le empuja fuertemente a la pared de su habitación. El gruñe extasiado envolviendo sus manos alrededor de la cintura de ella, sonríe maliciosamente al escucharla jadear por ello y con un poco de pena comienza a besar su pálido cuello.<p>

Ella una vez mas jadea por ello pero quiere ser la que domina, lleva sus manos las introduce en su buzo verdoso y con sus frías manos acaricia el pecho de el que siente como un escalofrió le sube por su espalda y se aparta para soltar un débil quejido que excita un poco mas a ella y su rostro se juntan una vez mas. Ella lo besa una vez mas en sus labios y no puede evitar pensar que aunque ellos no eran nada, sus labios tenía un sabor a café puro, un delicioso y excitante café puro.

_-El es solo mi amigo, Duncan-Inquirió una gótica con fastidio a su amigo punk. Duncan le había estado molestando que ella y su amigo castaño eran mas que amigo y sinceramente no le hacia nada de gracia._

_-Pero vamos shushine ¡Siempre andan juntos! Y no soy el único que piensa lo mismo-Menciona con burla el punk señalando con la mirada a frente suyo. Gwen, la gótica mira para notar que el chico que le gustaba, Trent estaba viéndola de reojo, con un eje de tristeza pero levemente disimulado._

_-¡Mph!-Bufo con hastió la pelinegra con mechones azules. No entendía a Trent si el ya tenia novia, la abeja reina de la escuela, Heather y le ha estado lanzando miradas desde ya hace años y si bien sus sentimientos estaban correspondidos ¿Por qué el no dejaba a la insoportable de Heather? _

El beso comienza a tomar con mucha fuerza, ella desea saborear más ese común pero adictivo sabor a café de ese labio inexperto. Por otro lado el sentía que se le estaba acabando el aire, no solo por el beso, sino por la fuerte excitación que sentía, las manos de los dos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, mientras las de el tímidamente, ella lo hacia con atrevimiento.

Separando sus labios ocasionado un sonido sucio y fogoso, el continua con lo que estaba haciendo antes, besar y probar esa piel pálida, esa piel que le esta llamando, diciéndole que lo marque con sus labios y diente, una piel que para el no es nada pero si para dejar en claro que el fue el primero de su mejor amiga. Ella le deja ser mientras acaricia su cabellera castaña y soltaba quejido por la excitación que sentía, ella aseguraba que podía ser un inexperto pero al menos le daba empeño al asunto.

_-Ezekiel ¡Desiste ya!-Susurro Tyler junto al castaño del gorro verde, el mencionado suspira viendo a dirección de las porrista, en especifico a la capitana, una pelinegra de larga melena y con nacionalidad china, Heather._

_-Ella me gusta eh…yo…quizás…_

_-Lo de ustedes jamás se dará Ezekiel. Si bien el beso, que según tu se dieron en la fiesta de Geoff, pudo haber sido una apuesta. No podía haber sido real._

_-Pero eh…..yo…la amo…-Cierra los puños enojado, a el le gustaba mucho Heather, algo raro pero cierto y se sentía impotente que ella tenga un novio, un novio que todos saben ya no esta interesado en ella, no por nada…_

_-¡Barreth!-Grito una voz femenina atrayendo la atención del de gorro y miro a la persona que estaba pensando, su mejor amiga, Gwen stacy. Ezekiel mira a su alrededor, Sadie y Katie, las chismosas de la escuela comenzaron a hablar, otra vez…_

_-¡Oh Sadie! ¡No es lindo! ¡La pareja del año!_

_-¡Créelo Katie! ¡Escuche que son novios desde hace meses!_

_-¡no te la puedo creer!_

_Ezekiel no dice nada, solo ve con disimulo a dirección de la porristas, Heather parece fruncir el ceño por un segundo para después solo mostrar una expresión en blanco. El del gorro suspira y sigue a Gwen a dirección de su apartamento, hoy tenían que estudiar biología y al igual que ella, ignora los comentarios de los inútiles a su alrededor._

Ellos no se amaban, no estaban enamorado y aunque parezca solo puro sexo frio y sin sentido, igual lo hacían. Mientras el chupaba, lamia y mordía los senos de ella, recordaba como terminaron haciendo esto, para muchos debería sentirse nervioso pero la verdad es que esta era la tercera vez, únicamente que esta vez ellos llegarían al final.

Ella pensaba igual, ya iba a cumplir dieciocho en un mes y el los cumplió hace ya tres semanas, ellos ya estaban demasiado grande como para guardar sus primera vez, bueno, ya estaban cansados de que quienes querían no les prestara atención. Ella decidida a seguir al final le quito la ropa interior de el viendo en persona por primera vez la hombría de un hombre y mas de su mejor amigo.

_-¡Estoy cansada! ¡No lo entiendo! ¡No lo entiendo Zeke, si Trent siente algo por mí! ¡¿Por qué no deja a Heather?_

_-Creo que es mi culpa eh… ¿No?_

_-No. Tu no tienes la culpa, no seas tonto Zeke, Solo que Trent es muy ciego para ver que lo tu y yo solo es amistad…._

_-Lo siento Gwendolyn…si quieres hablo con Trent y…_

_-¡NO! El debe de hacerlo Zeke, es el chico que debe de cortega a la chica, no al revés…..lo siento, esto es estúpido, yo hablando de mis problemas y tu tienes los tuyo…_

_-Eh…tranquila Gwendolyn, yo no te hablo de mi problema porque…no te olvides que odias a mi enamorada…_

_Su amistad era rara si se pensaba con suma atención, ellos que crecieron juntos y aunque eran diferente en todo lo sentido, su amistad había progresado a un nivel que ni ellos mismo querían admitir y esa era: amigos especiales. Eran jóvenes y algunas veces sus hormonas le dominaban, al principio eran besos castos, después besos fogosos y caricias prohibidas pero nada mas…_

Hasta ahora.

-¡ZEKE!-Grito adolorida ella al ser penetrada sin cuidado. El se detiene y la mira con pena, se le había olvidado que a las chicas le duele su primera vez y con remordimiento comienza a besarle la frente, los hombros y su pecho, mas en especifico, el lugar de su corazón repetidamente.

-Gwendolyn… ¿Estas bien eh?-Pregunta con la respiración forzosa ,la excitación le tenia casi el cuerpo y la mente vuelta un torbellino y si ni quiera se dio cuenta que le había llamado por su nombre completo ,como la llamaba desde que eran niño y por ende ,era algo muy personal cuando estaban teniendo sexo ,no haciendo el amor.

-Si, tonto….en serio fuiste un poco brusco-Con su tono mordaz y enojada, parecía que estuvieran hablando del mismo clima, no que estaban teniendo su primera vez, pero ella y el no le importaba, como ya decidieron, estaban muy grande como para pensar en cuentos de hadas.

-Lo siento eh…

-Da igual Ezekiel…..solo no me vuelvas a llamar así….no cuando estamos haciendo….esto….

-Lo siento Gwen….

No le importaba si ella sonó fría e insensible, ellos estaban teniendo sexo, nada más, si estuviera con sus enamorados la cosa seria diferente, pero no lo están. Continuaron con el vaivén y sus respiración se hacia pesada, para posteriormente recuperar la pasión y la excitación que habían perdido de golpe, el sexo en ello era mas que satisfacción o deseo, era de desahogo.

_-Hagámoslo-Suelta como si nada Gwen ,ese día se sentía terrible ,Duncan le reprocho que ella tenia una relación con Ezekiel y que una vez mas Trent no le haya prestado atención ,quería desahogarse pero pensaba que unos besos prohibidos no serian suficiente._

_-….Ok…-Si decir nada el la besa con timidez, aun cuando ya se habían besado, el siempre se mostraba tímido y levemente torpe, algo que siempre sorprende a Gwen pero que no sabe explicar porque._

_Se aventura a introducir su lengua sorprendiéndole, cosa que causa una morbosa satisfacción a la gótica, Ezekiel siempre era tan tímido aun con dieciocho años no lo podía superar. El le responde con la misma pasión y junta su lengua con la de ella en un suave y caliente danza entre sus lenguas pero se separa de ella al notar como la mano de ella acariciaba una parte que jamás había tocado de el._

_-Gwendolyn…. ¿Qué?_

_-Te lo dije Zeke, hagámoslo y lo haremos._

_-Pero….tu primera…_

_-Si, igual que tu pero ¡Estoy harta de esperar! ¡Y no soy una prostituta como para lanzarme a Trent! ¡Así que lo harás conmigo!..._

_-¿Por qué me pides esto, eh?_

_-Porque eres mi mejor amigo ¿No?_

Y eso fue suficiente como para que ahora ellos estén chocando sus caderas y gimiendo cual animales en celo. Ella soltando lagrimas de placer, lagrimas de la excitación causada por el momento ya que se imaginaba que lo estaba haciendo con su amado, el igual lo hacia, mientras penetraba con mas velocidad pensaba en Heather y como ella susurraba y jadeaba su nombre. Ella con sus uñas rasgo la espalda de el al momento Post-Clímax y el mordique su cuello dejándole una marca rojiza hasta que ocurrió el momento final pero no como imaginaron….

_No se volvieron a hablar durante dos meses después, muchos pensaron que habían "terminado" y los rumores circularon por toda parte. No fue sorpresa para nadie que Trent dejara a Heather y comenzara a coquetear con la gótica pero…ella no le presto atención cosa que dejo A muchos mudo de la sorpresa. Por otro lado, se corrió rumores de que la abeja reina Heather se le vio saliendo al cine con el chico de la pradera Ezekiel pero nadie supo más nada o jamás se le vio a los dos juntos alguna vez._

-¡ME VENGO ZEKE AHHH!

-¡YO….AHG IGUAL GWENDOLYN EH!-Gritaron al mismo tiempo cuando habían alcanzando el clímax para después soltar un gemido colectivo lleno de placer y cansancio y olvidándose que se habían llamado con sus nombres de cariño para el otro. El cayo a lado suyo con cansancio y ella miraba con la mente y vista nebulosa al techo, ellos presa de la recién experiencia y haber experimentado un orgasmo soltaron juntos una frase que los perturbo…

Te amo

_Al final se supo que ellos aparentemente "volvieron" aunque la verdad fue que apenas estaban recién saliendo. Les tomo tres meses después de su revolcada para darse cuenta que tenían entre ello dos, sentimientos encontrados, les tomo tiempo descubrirlo y al estar con quienes creían eran sus enamorados les hizo darse cuenta que ya no era lo mismo y acordaron intentarlo ya que sentía que al final todo esos momento de intimidad que tuvieron debían de significar para algo. Y así fue años después contrajeron matrimonio. Al final tener sexo les hizo mucho mas….unidos…_

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bien, pensé hacer fue un One-shot pero salió esto, espero que les guste y vaya que me supere, un cuadrado amoroso, un TrentGwen, Heather/Ezekiel, Heather/Trent y finalmente un Ezekiel/Gwen, unas parejas raras ¿no?**_

_**Si, yo no soy fanático del Trent/Gwen pero le quedaba la pareja para el fic. Hace tiempo leí un fic donde dos personajes que no tenían amistad estaban enamorados de otros y para desahogarse tenían sexo, y en ese fic era muy bien detallado, posteriormente tuvieron familia y como no se amaban fue una complicada relación. Espero que les haya gustado.**_

**Toaneo07**


End file.
